


Sword-Finder

by Maybethings



Series: Grey Warden and Short Taarbas [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Qunlat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. A snippet of a journal written in the Qunari script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword-Finder

I found the seventh sword today.

It was being sold by an elf in the Denerim marketplace. He called it an antique treasure. I pointed out that the look of Qunari swords had not changed for many years, but forging styles had and the blade was NOT from the Storm Age, thank you very much. Must remember to tell Daarath and assistant about that, they’ll get a kick out of it for sure.

So that’s three swords that made it into the marketplace, three kept safe? by  ~~kabeth~~  other people, and one some cult decided was the actual sword of the Maker. If it was, wouldn’t the Chantry have a lot to say about that? Ha ha!

Have booked ship to return in five days. When I get back I will float the incense for Sten and tell him about it. And also how I saw Asala the other day in the hands of a young karasaad.

I miss him but maybe not so much any more


End file.
